


Unglamorous

by blackcoffeeandteardrops



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffeeandteardrops/pseuds/blackcoffeeandteardrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It would never stop surprising him, the reality that somehow he and Mac had made it to this place where they had a family and a place to call home each night."// Written for the April Newsroom fanfic challenge. Also written because I love these characters a lot & think they (and their kid) deserve all the happiness life can give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unglamorous

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything for these two, so here's hoping I'm not too rusty. It was inspired by the Three Things challenge over on tumblr, although admittedly the three things I was given to mention are featured pretty minimally. Anyway, here's hoping that this isn't too OOC, & that the love for these two (and also their kid who is definitely named Charlotte, sorry I don't make the rules) continues. Happy reading!

When Will entered their apartment, he wasn’t entirely sure of what he’d find. It was normal for Mac to head home before him, tend to Charlotte and watch the show from the comfort of their home. Other nights, when her parents or Jim and Maggie happened to be in town, she’d stay at the studio late, sneaking away from conference calls or late night meetings to watch from the control room. He was accustomed to trying to make their life fit, but today had been different.

Today, they’d received a call every parent at one time surely imagined: their daughter was being sent home from school. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, but before he could offer to be the one to pick her up, he’d gotten called away to a briefing. An hour later, he’d received a text from Mac assuring him everything was fine, but that they’d need to talk whenever he got home. He tossed his keys on the counter, slipping his suit jacket over a chair before stepping into the living room, smiling at the sight of the two people he loved most curled up together. “You two are still up? I would’ve been home a while ago, but Don needed to show me--”

“It’s fine,” Mac said, tapping away at the keys on her laptop for a few more moments before closing it. She leaned forward to set it on the coffee table, careful not to disturb Charlotte’s sleeping form. She sighed, carding a hand through her daughter’s dark hair, and shook her head. “While I’m awake, little one here passed out over an hour ago. I believe it was during the dinner scene,” she said pointing at the tv screen where the DVD menu for Beauty and the Beast played on a loop.

“Again?” Will asked, shaking his head as he came around the sofa, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her lips. “That would be the third time this week, and it’s only Thursday.”

Mac shrugged, picking off a stray thread from his collar. “It’s her favorite. And after the day she’s had, I certainly don’t want to deny her something that would make her happy.”

“Speaking of that,” Will said, pausing to loosen his tie, but stopping himself when he glanced down at Charlotte resting in her mother’s lap. Until that moment, he hadn’t noticed the bright blue bandage, decorated in tiny yellow sunflowers, affixed to her forehead. He frowned in confusion, trying as best he could to keep his voice level. “Mac, what the hell? You never told me she was hurt! What happened?”

“Relax, Billy. I was just as upset about it as you are when I rushed into the office and found her sitting there with an icepack on her face. Our daughter, a preschooler, getting into a fight? The whole idea was preposterous, and I was prepared to suggest as much, but then she informed me of the reason why,” she said. She watched as he rolled up his sleeves, carefully lifting Charlotte’s legs before sitting down on the sofa.

His eyes scanned Charlotte’s body, studying her for any other sign of distress, only looking up at Mac when he found none. “Are you going to tell me what it was? The only time I’ve seen her so much as stomp her feet is a few weeks ago when we finally got rid of the Belle costume she outgrew last Halloween but refused to let go of.”

Mac sighed, biting her bottom lip as she debated how best to proceed. “Like I told you, it’s her favorite, but it’s not like we can’t--”

“Mac, seriously. What the hell was she fighting about?”

“Apparently, a child in her class has parents that aren’t...particularly fond of you. Or your political views, more likely, but a child that young simply can’t make the distinction,” she looked up at him, not at all surprised at the irritation evident in his features. She stretched her arm across the back of the sofa, hand reaching over to brush his cheek, hoping he would remain calm. “So, when they were out on the playground, they informed Charlotte that her father was a “worthless punk”, and so she hit him. Some pushing ensued, as I understand it, hence the bandage. But it’s just a scratch, Will, nothing more.”

“How does--” Will began, shaking his head. “How does a kid their age even know what that word means? And this kid hurt her, so please tell me they were sent home too, because I swear to you, Mac--”

She stilled her hand against his cheek, waiting until his eyes met hers to speak. “I made sure of that, and via the principal, I’ve sent a message to his parents to strongly encourage them to be mindful of what they say in front of their child. If an incident occurs like this again, I’ve assured the school that we’ll be looking for alternative placement for Charlotte. But Will? You should know she didn’t go down without a fight. The other kid has a black eye. I’m told our little one’s got a mean right hook.”

Will opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the sleeping girl between them rolling onto her side and slowly sitting up. He watched as she rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes, and he felt a tug in his heart. It would never stop surprising him, the reality that somehow he and Mac had made it to this place where they had a family and a place to call home each night. It had been over four years, but as Charlotte saw him sitting beside her and proceeded to sleepily curl up against him, he didn’t think he’d ever get over it. “Hey, pumpkin. You feeling okay?”

Charlotte nodded in the affirmative, burrowing her face further into his chest. “I’m sorry, daddy. I know you told me not to hit, but...but he was--”

Will rubbed circles on her back, trying to ward off any further fears she might’ve had.

She pulled back, bottom lip quivering. “Am I in trouble?”

From the corner on his eye, he could see Mac trying to stifle a laugh. He was wrapped around her finger, and he knew it. “I think next time, if someone is making you upset, you should try telling the teacher first. But no, this time you’re not in trouble.”

“This time?” Mac asked, raising an eyebrow. “Come on, darling. It’s time for you to get to bed.”

At that, Charlotte shook her head, inching closer to Will’s lap. “I want daddy to take me.”

Will kissed the top of her head, tucking his hands under her arms try to lifting her up. “Come on, then. Let’s go.”

“Will, your back--” Mac started, watching in concern as Will stood up, Charlotte’s legs firmly locked around his waist. “I don’t want you to hurt your back.”

“We’re fine, trust me,” Will said, shifting his weight. In truth, Charlotte was getting a little heavy and perhaps a little too old to be carried to bed. But in light of the day’s events, he was feeling protective, and didn’t want to deny such a simple request. Charlotte tucked her head into his shoulder, mumbling something about a story, and he winced as he lowered his arm to better support her. “Okay, maybe a short one.”

A little while later, he shuffled into his and Mac’s bedroom, and was somewhat surprised to see her sitting up in their bed reading. He moved to the dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms, changing clothes as he began to speak. “Any chance we can freeze her at this age? Maybe lock her away in a safe house until she’s old enough to take care of herself?”

Mac smiled, slipping off her glasses as she laughed. She dog-eared the page she was on, setting the book and her glasses both on the nightstand, directing an amused gaze is his direction. “And what do you suppose we do then, trust that she’s not going to have her teenage rebellion when she’s twenty?”

He shook his head, lifting the comforter before slipping in next to her. “Twenty is too young. We need to make it fifty.”

She studied him for a moment, watching as he ducked his head. His words were jovial, but the way he’d been carrying himself since getting home let on that all wasn’t as it seemed. “She’s fine, Will. I would’ve taken her directly to her doctor if I thought otherwise.”

“I know,” he replied. “The thing that bothers me the most is that it happened because of me. Because of something I did, something I said, and even if she’s fine, this is something that will end up on her record. This sort of incident could affect--”

“All it affects for now is her recess time as I’ve instructed the school to not allow her and the other child to play in the same area of the playground. It’s not exactly something that will go on her permanent record,” Mac replied. She knew the second the words left her mouth however that they likely didn’t do much good. “This is not your fault, so please don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Will conceded. She brushed a stray hair from his forehead, and he closed his eyes at the feeling it gave him. Mac knew better than anyone how to calm him before he started to get too frantic. It was a fact that scared him sometimes, but he loved her all the more for it. He pulled her hand from his face, rubbing his thumb over her rings. “You’re a smart woman, Mackenzie. It’s why I married you.”

“Is that the only reason?” she asked, amusement laced through her voice. She squeezed his hand and leaned in close, lightly pressing her lips to a spot just below his jawline. “Because I do believe you’ve mentioned before it was due to other things.”

Will felt her free hand traveling up his chest, and was smart enough to know where things were headed. He settled onto his side, gripping her hip. “Since we both have the day off tomorrow, why don’t we spend the morning in? I could make pancakes so I can see one of the other things I love about you.”

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” she asked with a laugh, tilting her head to provide him better access.

He shrugged, fingers tracing the exposed skin at her waistline. “The face you make when you taste something good.”

“That does sound fantastic,” she replied, closing what little distance remained between them with a kiss. “But tonight, why don’t I show you something I love?”

“See?” Will said, nudging his leg in between hers, peppering kisses along her neck. It had been a busy week, and truth be told spending the weekend by themselves sounded perfect. Granted, he was sure at some point work would invade, but as he felt her hand slip below his waistband, he was determined to keep such thoughts at bay for as long as possible. “I told you that you were smart.”


End file.
